


The Sound of the Wind in the Trees

by plantboycharms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Blind Hinata, Blind Hinata Shouyou, Blindness, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Hinata/Kageyama - Freeform, I MEan W H O K N O W S, I mean who knows, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, M/M, born blind, its coming I guess, this isnt how tags work, will I write more of this, will he play the sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata thinks he'll be fine on his own at high school. He's memorized the map, and he'll be able to find his way around. No use in being that helpless blind boy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of the Wind in the Trees

"Everyone is nervous on the first day of school, Shou-chan! You're going to do fine." Hinata's mother said to him, rubbing his back soothingly. Sitting at the table, breakfast untouched, Hinata tuned his head towards her voice. "I know, mom. And I memorized the map they gave me as well as I could. I'm just... I'm just nervous." He faced back down to his breakfast. He could smell it, she had made his favorite, but he was too stressed. First day of high school was going to be something else. He was used to his middle school. The campus was familiar and he had friends there. Was he going to know anyone at this school? Would he be able to find his way around? It was much larger, and there were lots more people. He was full of doubts and panic. Standing up from his chair and grabbing his things, he said "I'm off" to his worried mother, who responded with "Be safe! Make sure you bring your lunch with you."  
Making his way outside and heading towards the school, he ran over the map in his mind over again. He knew his way to the school, he had walked this path over and over during the summer, just to become familiar with it.  
Cane in hand, he walked down the road. Nobody was out yet, he had to leave much earlier than other people did because of how slow he was, and so he listened to the sounds of the animals and the wind through the trees. The weather was always nice this time of year, even if school came around to ruin it, and he was enjoying the smells from around the neighborhood as he walked.  
This year, he hoped, he would make some good friends. They would keep an eye out for him. He wanted to join a club, too. Something that would let him play, of course. Was there a sport out there that was accessible for someone born blind?  
As Hinata walked, he could hear the rest of the schoolchildren getting ready to go. Most were excited, some complaining, but mostly they were getting everything together for a big year. He heard someone say, loudly, "Come on, Tobio. You know the walk is farther than you think." from a house to the left, then heard "I'll run it if I have to! Leave me alone!" in response. His hearing was stronger than most, but they were definitely yelling. Someone to avoid, he thought to himself, picking up the pace a little. There was a little bit of fear in walking fast, but with his cane and his familiarity with the path, he figured he wouldn't have a problem.  
He was right. He arrived at school just fine, a little earlier than usual, and started counting the steps it would take him to get to the main building. He knew from the map they had given him (that his mom had carefully made a raised version of) that he would need to go forward until he hit the shade of the awning and turn left. Hopefully the sun was out enough to cause the shade to feel different, he thought, belatedly. Destination in mind, he set off, heading straight forward. He walked, careful to feel for a change in temperature, but didn't find anything. He kept going, nervous, until he felt his cane hit a step.  
There shouldn't be a step here.  
This was all wrong.  
He turned around, walking back towards where he had come from. Maybe if he just turned left now, he would find the wall, and he could use that to get into the building.  
Dragging his fingers along the wall that he had found was humiliating but effective. He turned in once he found the door and suddenly he was in a building that was bustling with activity. The streets had been more or less empty, but he was surrounded by people now. Keeping his cane as close to himself as he could, he walked down the hallway, blinking quickly to keep his eyes from watering from the change in temperature. He knew he should have worn his sunglasses, but his brown eyes didn't look very abnormal and he was trying to keep a low profile. No use being immediately recognizable as "that blind kid" again.  
He maneuvered his way down the hall, feeling for shoe lockers and not finding any. What kind of a school didn't have the shoe lockers in the entryway? Maybe this school had them somewhere else? He counted the doors he passed. Hopefully the next one would be his classroom, and he could ask the teacher? He was feeling pretty uncomfortable. This was bad. There was no next door.  
He ran smack into another wall, turned to where the hallway should lead, and found himself in a corner.  
He turned around, confused. Where had he gotten lost? He was disoriented. The map in his head was all wrong.  
He started to panic. He didn't know anyone here. The time was getting late, and he was completely lost. How would he find his way to class? He knew his teacher would excuse lateness, they were required to, but he didn't want to make a scene.  
As he stood in the corner, breathing sharply, he heard someone walk up behind him and ask "hey, are you okay?"  
The voice seemed vaguely familiar.  
He turned around, pointing his face towards where the person's voice had come from.  
"I'm... I'm lost." He said, trying to act casual. "Do you know where H-3 is?"  
The voice came back, from higher than he had expected, and he realized it probably looked like he was staring at the other person's chest. He adjusted the angle of his neck as he responded with "Why are you all the way here? You're not even in the right building."  
"What do you mean I'm not in the right building?" He asked, a little annoyed, a little nervous. "I memorized the map."  
The boy laughed. "Memorized a map? Tch. What kind of moron memorizes their high school map before they even start? It's across the way, in the other building."  
Hinata could feel panic filling his voice as he responded, not trying to play it cool anymore, "Please just help me find my classroom. I'll be able to figure it out from there I just... I can't be late! Everyone will stare at me and that's just what I DON'T need from my first day of school here!" Desperately, he reached for where the other boy's arm would be, and felt slick material under his fingertips.  
The boy stilled, and Hinata took his hands away as fast as he could. "I'm... Sorry. I'm just... Nervous. Can you show me there? If you have time?"  
The voice said, a little different than before, maybe softer, "Sure. That's my class too."  
There was a pause, and then Hinata remembered his manners. "Oh! I'm Hinata Shouyou. Freshman."  
"Kageyama Tobio."  
That was how he had recognized the voice. That was the Tobio he had heard yelling that morning.  
"Let's go. We'll be late." Kageyama said, turning and walking away. Hinata could hear his footsteps getting farther down the hall, and he yelped and took a few fast steps to follow behind. Reaching up to Kageyama, they entered something of a crowd, and Hinata was afraid he would lose Kageyama in all of the people. Instinctively he reached out to grab the other's arm, as he did with his family when they walked. Kageyama faltered when Hinata's arms latched around his bicep and elbow, but he didn't stop walking, or mention it.  
Hinata kept holding on to Kageyama's arm as they walked out of the crowd and into the courtyard. He could have let go, he thought, and just followed him into the building to the lockers, which were right where they should be, and then to class, but he felt more secure this way.  
And maybe, just maybe, he felt a few butterflies rise in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters to this? I think I set it up so I can, but I'm definitely in the middle of a lot of things so no promises.  
> I'm on the tumbler dot com as fragile-euphoria, if you want more of my garbage posts! Come yell at me about the Volleyboys give me your headcannons give me your suggestions give me writing prompts I LOVE THESE BOYS.  
> Leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, I thrive off of validation!  
> 


End file.
